The Price of Love
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: After the defeat of the Fallen, the autobots prepare for something different. A new enemy is approaching and it will be the autobot's toughest foe. Sam has met a mysterious new girl who may hold the key to defeat the new adversary. Question is:what is it?
1. Odd One out

The price of Love

A Transformers Fan Fic

Chapter One: Odd one out

Summary: After the defeat of the Fallen, the autobots prepare for something different. A new enemy is approaching and it will be the autobot's toughest foe. Sam has met a mysterious new girl who may hold the key to defeat the new adversary. Question is: what is it? Post Dark of the Moon.

Rating: M just to be safe.

Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance

Sam stood atop the crumbling clif that overlooked the battlefield where he and the autobots risked their lives for humanity's safety. He panted as he gathered his breath. The land around him was a deadned dream that was slowly regaining health. Sam then turned his attention to beside him where bumblebee stood proudly, taking in the surrounding carnage. Bumblebee had a deep, heavy dent in his hood, he was missing parts of is shoulder, chest, and leg plates, and he didn't have his left arm but all in all he was in working condition. The gray sky finally cleared up to let the sunshine shed light onto the deceased on the battlefield. There were slight movements from the field, which were the remainder of the autobots waking up and rising from the blood stained earth.

"Together we made it." Bumblebee's radio played as he picked Sam up and placed him on his shoulder gently. "We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall. He slowly made his way down the steep side of the clif toward the rising figure of his commanding officer in the sunlight. Sam nooded the wounded autobots as they stood up, adjusting themselves.

_See, we survived the worse_

_But my life is glorious_

_But I know that I leaped every hurdle _

_and I'm so victorious_

Bumblebee and Sam stood before the red and blue autobot leader. Optimus Prime dusted the crumbles of dirt off of his shoulder armor, clearing his shining autobot symbol. His optics went from a dull, pale blue to a fantastic sparkling sapphire color. With a swift swoop, Optimus lifted his crimson cybertronian sword and placed it upon his shoulder. The sunshine made the autobot leader look more impressive.

_Take a look, I'm a symbol of greatness,_

_Now you could call me morpheus._

_As force securin' the win._

"We saved Earth!" Skids coughed, as he and his twin brother finally emerged from underneith a heavily dented metal panel that had fallen from the structure above them. The lime green Chevrolet Spark held the panel up as Mudflap climbed out of the hole. They stood at the edge of the deep ditch looking at their leader.

_Forever we waited_

_and they told us we were never gonna get it_

_but we took it on the road._

"We should return back to base." Optimus said, walking towards Sam who was sitting on top of Bumblebee's shoulder. Sam gazed up at the half rusted autobot leader and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that you have someone special waiting on you."

...

Sam had finally arrived back at his college campus after a week and a half of fighting with deceptacons. He was very tired and nervous about his assignments but he was happy that his professors watched the news and saw his risk his life for all of humanity. They gave him an extent on his assignments but there was this on teacher who just didn't understand : Mrs. Loisel Starfella. She never understood any excuses and always gave work over holidays and breaks. Sam forced his self through the schools courtyard as he rushed towards Mrs Starfella's class. He slid in her doorway just as the bell rang. Sam gave a sigh of relef. When he looked around he saw that majority of the class was filled with people. Mrs. Starfella had her back turned writing a formula on her white board. Trying not to get her attention, he looked around for a place to sit.

"Mr. Witwicky." Mrs. Starfella's old, creaky, voice said. Sam cringed at the sound of the old woman's creaky voice.

"Yes Ma'am?" He said, finally regaining his posture. The old woman slowly worked her way from behind the big, black desk towards Sam. The rest of the class started murmering to each other. Mrs. Starfella was wearing a nun's uniform with her graying hair in a neat ponytail. Her glasses sat professionally on the bridge of her nose. She pointed the yellow ruler that she had in her hand at Sam. As if by habit, he held his breath.

"Since you're always the last person in my class.." She started. Sam gulped. Any punishment from her would have to be cruel and terribly embarassing. She seemed as if she would do something to mortally hurt someone. "You will have to show our new student around."

She smiled as Sam's face dropped completely. He always hated showing new people around. The last person, John Wilkes, tried to kill him in his sleep. Luckily for Sam, John had been put out for making threats towards the Dean and others. Alot of 'what if' questions raced through his mind. He didn't know what to say so he nodded. Before he could say or do anything else, the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry for being late, Mrs. Starfella. I had a hard time finding this place." A feminine voice said. Mrs. Starfella and the other student's attention went from Sam to the new girl as she walked down the steps slowly.

"That's quite alright. You're new, so it's completely understandable." Mrs. Starfella said sweetly. Sam's mouth dropped open as he looked slowly, lopked her from her feet to her head. She had on a pair of black converse with neon pink shoelaces. She had on some black jean shorts with some pink stitches in the shape of skulls on the hips and a pink belt with a small silver buckle. She had on a short white button up shirt with black buttons and a pink and black shirt that had a pink skull on it. She had two tattoos, one on each of her wrists, but Sam couldn't tell what they were of. As he gazed further up, he saw that she had on a black choker with a small pink jeweled skull hanging from it. Her skin was a beautiful light caramel color. She smiled shyly as she moved a strand of her fluffy black hair behind her ear.

"Ms. Townsend, you can take a seat next to Mr. Witwickey and he can catch you up on the work." The girl nodded as she followed Sam to an empty row in front of the professor. As class continued on, Sam chatted with the girl and took notes. Sam asked her for her name while they were talking but just as she was going to answer the bell rang and then two other girls dragged her away, laughing. Sam sighed and walked out into the main courtyard. While walking he wasn't paying attention and he walked into Leo.

"Do you see her?" Leo said as he gripped Sam's shoulder in anxiety. Sam nudged him off. It was one of those moments where Leo would become very annoying and Sam readied himself for it.

"See who?"

"Her. New girl." Leo said as,he pointed to the same black girl that Sam had met earlier in class today. She was laughing with two other girls who had some orange and blue sorority jackets on.

"She's the new pledgee for Delta Phi Delta and she's 19 fresh out of high school." He swooned as she looked their way and smiled at the two boys.

"She is beautiful and very smart. She graduated valedictorian of her class and with a 4.0 gpa." Sam looked at Leo with a very disturbed look upon his face. "She also has these two Lambos. They look exactly alike but one is yellow and the other one is red." Leo

took notice of the strange look that his friend was giving him.

"What? I do my research." Leo said said coolly, as he popped his collar. Sam moved slowly away from the brown haired man.

"Anyway." Sam started. " Since I don't have anymore classes today I'm heading in for some sleep." He said, yawning and and looking at his black digital watch which read 5:30 p.m. Leo and Sam shared a handshake before they had went seprate ways.

On the walk back to his dorm, he couldn't help but think of the new girl. She was sweet and beautiful but something was different about her. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want to think too much on the matter.

After a few minutes, Sam finally arrived back in his room. He walked in and took a deep breath. It felt good to finally be back. He had to admit, even though it was his choice, it felt kind of lonely without Leo there to harass him everyday about Bumbleebee and the autobots but he didn't miss it too much. Before Sam could think too much on the matter, His dorm adviser, Cyndie, walked in.

"Hey Sam, we got a new roommate for you, hun." She said in her always cheerful, childlike voice. Sam stared at Cyndie as she moved slightly to the left to let his new roommate in the door. Sam was shocked to see that his new roommate was the same new girl that had came into his class today. Cyndie had her hand on the door knob and smiled as the black girl walked into the room. Cyndie then closed the door behind her. Sam walked toward the girl and helped her with her bags and placed her on the bed on the other side of the room.

"I forgot to ask your name." Sam said after a few minutes of watching her unpack in silence. She flipped her hair out of her face and held out her hand,

"It's Kitna Townsend." She said with a smile. Sam shook her hand. He thought about her name. It was very different.

After the girl finished unpacking and making herself comfortable, Sam decided to head downstairs to see his friend. Little did he know, Kitna was following behind him.

"Aww! What a beautiful 2009 chevy camaro!" Kitna said as she ran to the yellow car and lovingly caressed his hood.

"I feel good. I knew that I would." Bumblebee began to play as the unknown girl layed on his hood. Sam tried to get Bumblebee to hush, so she wouldn't find out that he was an alien robot.

"Y-yeah." Sam started. " It's my very first car. Had it for three years now." Kitna gazed up to the yellow autobot's tinted windows. " Pretty design." Bumblebee smiled to himself.

"Tell me some sweet, tell me some nice." Bumblebee's radio blasted again. Kitna looked at Sam as he angrily hit the Camero's radio. She turned her head cutely to the side as she stared curiously at the boy. She wondered why Sam kept hitting the pretty camaro's radio.

"Can we take a ride?" Kitna said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Sam smiled and walked to the passenger side to open it for her. Kitna squeeled happily and hopped into the car excitedly. Sam blushed slightly and got into the driver side. They drove to the garden that was on a very secluded area outside to college campus. It was a beautiful garden that had a plenty of colorful flowers growing in it. There was even a fountain that was in the center that had some koi fish in it.

"You're beautiful, You're beautiful. It's true." Bumblebee played as the silence was unbearable to him. Kitna smiled and shyly pushed her hair out of her face. Sam, to keep from having the whole situation from being uncomfortable, hit the radio. Static filled the speakers and Bumblebee tried to pick another song to play.

"Girl, don't you know, you're beautiful." Bumblebee's radio played after the static faded away. Kitna noticed how frustrated Sam looked and then looked back at the radio.

"Your radio broken?" She asked as she finally turned it off. Sam looked at her and then got out of the yellow car. Kitna followed behind him.

"No. It just messes up from time to time." Sam said through gritted teeth. Kitna lovingly stroked the camero's hood.

"Can I see what you look like?" She said, catching Sam and Bumblebee both off guard. Sam looked at her and smiled as if he was confused.

"What are you talking about." He asked innocently. Kitna giggled and continued to rub the yellow car's hood.

"I'm not stupid, Sam. I know this guy is an autobot. I saw his symbol on the steering wheel." Sam was shocked that she had even noticed that. Normally, people don't notice Bee's symbol. Bumblebee didn't know what to do. He simply transformed into his cybertronian form and picked the african american girl up. She looked into his blue optics as the last of his body transformed. Before Bumblebee could do anything else, a yellow armored fist came and hit him in his chest, knocking him to the ground. He dropped Kitna but she was caught by another red hand. The yellow robot stood over Bumblebee.

"Who told you to touch, my girl?" He said, hostilly. The red robot walked beside the yellow one. Bumblebee stood up and faced the two twins. Kitna giggled and patted the red bot on his cheek.

"Alright, Calm down Sunny." She said. Sam stared in disbelief. The red robot's visor lifted up as he looked at Bumblebee.

"Yo, Sunny this is Bee." He said as he patted the black striped autobot. The yellow autobot stared at Bumblebee and smiled.

"Damn sho' is!" He smiled. Bumblebee shook hands with the two twin Lamborghinis. Sam finally understood what Leo was talking about when he mentioned that Kitna had two Lamborghinis. Sunstreaker, the yellow lamborghini, looked at Sam staring.

"I know I'm the most beautiful creature that you've ever seen but you don't have to stare, human." Sunstreaker said, proudly. Bumblebee and Sideswipe turned their attention to Sam.

"I'm Sideswipe." The red lamborghini said as he put Kitna on the ground infront of Sam. Sunstreaker walked beside his red counter part.

"And I'm Sunstreaker. Sideswipe's twin and Kitna's guardian." He said with aggression in his voice. Kitna patted Sam on his shoulder and winked.

"Don't worry about Sunny." She said pointing a thumb at him. " He's only mean when he was to be." She walked past him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following close behind. Bumblebee transformed into his vehical mode and let Sam get in. The twins both transformed and Kitna climbed in Sunstreaker. They all drove back to the college campus.

I hope you like this first chapter. First off, I know that that's not the way that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe act but eh, my story. I would think that since Sunstreaker has a very full of himself personality, I would say that he would be very protective over who he's guarding. Anyway It's gonna be a long story so please tell me what you think. Just constructive critisim only. Please and Thankies! 3


	2. I missed my first video date

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews. Hopefully I don't disappoint anyone with this story. Lucky Spelmann is Sam's cousin. She also belongs to Calliope693. I don't own Transformers but if I did that'll be awesome! I just own Kitna Townsend._  
><em>

_The Price of Love_

_Chapter Two :I missed my first video date.  
><em>

It was day break by the time that Kitna and Sam had arrived back at the college campus. They basically spent the whole time with each other. So that no one would get suspicious of why there were three cars but only two people, Sideswipe went back to the garage down the road that was owned by Kitna's uncle and her personal mechanic. Kitna sighed to herself and got out of Sunstreaker. She had fun and Sam seemed to be good person. Kitna was a good judge of character and she liked the vibe that she got from Sam. Sam got out and slammed Bumblebee's door shut with a look of panic on his face. Bumblebee whimpered. That actually hurt hurt him when Sam slammed his door. Kitna noticed Sam's expression and walked towards him.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Even though she just met him, she was sure that something was wrong and she wanted to help him. She tried her best not to belief that what Raine and Adele were saying about Sam wasn't true. Then again, they were the most well known members of Delta Phi Delta on campus and also the most judgmental girls that she had ever met. Ignoring the girl, Sam ran back their dorm room and quickly booted up his computer. Kitna, who tried her best to keep up with him, panted when she reached the door. She blew her hair out of her face as she tried her best to catch her breath.

"Sam, what was with that?" She plopped onto her bed with a sigh. Sam, who looked as if he was in the midst of a mental break down, angrily pulled on his hair and sighed. Kitna arched her back as she stretched.

"I was supposed to video chat with Mikaela today!" He said panicking. Kitna rolled over onto her belly and used her hand to hold her head up as she watched the scene in front of her. She squeezed her blue teddy bear with her other hand.

"Who's Mikaela?" Kitna was curious by nature. Sam was angrily pounding on the keyboard.

"My girlfriend." He said. "Why won't the fucking webcam work!" He yelled out angrily. Kitna giggled at the angry teenage boy. This was quite entertaining.

"Maybe if you turn it on?" She said. Sam paused and looked at the small black and yellow web camera that sat on top of his computer monitor. He slapped his self in the head when he saw that the there wasn't a green light on the camera. In his rush to talk to Mikaela before she was mad at him, he had forgotten to switch on the camera. Sam turned on the camera and sent Mikaela a request to chat. While he waited, he decided to ask Kitna about her guardians. He knew he wasn't the only one with an autobot guardian but the other people that he has met only had one. He knew that there were twin and even triplet autobots but how did Kitna end up getting both of the twins and not just one?

"Hey Kitna." Sam said leaning back into the chair and looking her direction. Kitna had her head down in her heart shaped pillow.

"Huh?" She said.

"How did you get Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?"

"Hmm? The twins?" She said groggily.

"Yeah."

Kitna turned her face towards Sam so that he could hear her clearly. She always enjoyed telling the story of how she got her guardians. It wasn't anything to special, like they fell out of the sky and saved her or she met them by fate.

"I went to pick out a car for myself because my parents finally raised up enough money to buy me one. " She started. Sam nodded. It sounded very familiar to how he met Bumblebee.

"Well, the man that was selling the cars tried to sell me this brand new Impala but I didn't want it. My father also agreed in saying that it was too expensive."

Okay, scratch that. It sounded a lot familiar.

"So then I came to this yellow Lamborghini that was absolutely beautiful to me. It wasn't too pretty for my dad's eyes." Kitna rolled her eye as flipped her hand as she continued on with the story.

"My dad being all picky and stuff. I wanted the Lambo and he said no but the man decided to give it to us at a price that my dad defiantly couldn't refuse. So we went into the office and my dad and the man talked. Apparently, It was a 'man talk'." Kitna said, using her two fingers on both of her hand to put quotations on the words 'man talk'. Sam laughed as the black girl used a male sounding voice when she said 'man talk.'

"The man selling the Lambo gave me the keys and let me take the car for a test run. The only thing was that, the Lambo wasn't there. Instead of the yellow Lamborghini being there it was a red one it its place." Kitna laughed at the memory.

"So they played a trick on you?" Sam said, chuckling.

"Right. Since day one." She said, still laughing and shaking her head. "But then I ignored it and got in. There was this very pretty symbol on the steering wheel, which I later found out was the autobot symbol. I touched it and for a moment it seemed as if the car started to...giggle?" Kitna said scratching her head. Sam looked at her curiously. He wondered why the twins would do something like that. Even then Bumblebee didn't do that.

"I was a little afraid but I had to look at it like this : It was a car. Why would it giggle? I ignored it and turned the car on. For a old looking car, it sure purred like a kitten or should I say he? Anyway, As I drove off ,the radio turned on by itself and a song that I loved came on. I started to sing along with it while driving. Then something very crazy happened: When the song went off, a voice came on and was like, 'You have a beautiful voice.' I slammed the brakes and looked at the car crazily. But I ended up shrugging it off."

"So you didn't suspect anything?"

"Nah. Not really."

"Even with the car doing all kinds of crazy things?"

"Yeah, Kinda Crazy right?" Kitna finally sat up and looked passed Sam and onto the computer monitor. Sam followed her gaze and saw that Mikaela had not yet answered his request. Maybe she was mad at him for missing it earlier. He sighed. Hopefully she'll forgive him in the morning or sometime tomorrow. He decided that maybe he should talk to his cousin who he hasn't spoke to since he returned home. He waited for her to accept his request. Kitna was sitting up playing with a blue teddy bear. She fumbled with his bow a little before hugging the bear tightly.

"Long story, short, we ended up getting lost and getting attacked by some puma jaguar lookin' deceptacon and Sideswipe transformed and saved me. Then Sunstreaker came and helped as well. When they finished, they introduced themselves. Sunstreaker told me not to run."

"And you ran anyway? Sam said, holding back a smile.

"Yes. I did. But they caught me and we've been cool ever since." Kitna said, proudly laughing. Sam laughed along with her. Then Sam heard a click and a black tabby cat appeared on the screen. Sam turned around at looked at the cat as he waved his tail in front of the camera. The cat looked up with it's piercing yellow eyes and static started to form on the screen.

"Sigma!" A feminine voice said. The voice startled the cat at made it fall of of the keyboard. Kitna laughed as there was a clank as the cat hit the floor. Metallic footsteps were hear and the sound of something hitting the cat were heard.

"And stay off my computer!" The girl huffed as she threw the broom at the cat. She flipped her brown hair out of her eyes and then tied it into a neat ponytail. She then turned to the camera and smiled.

"Hey cuz. Wassup?" The dark green eyed girl said happily. Sam smiled at the girl. She had dirt and oil stains all over her face and her clothes. Kitna looked up at Sam. She recognized that voice. She got up and walked towards the computer.

"Nothin' much. I just got home." Sam said sighing. He tried not to think about how much he probably disappointed Mikaela. Sam's cousin looked at the Kitna as she walked up. Her emerald eyes lit up in happiness.

"Kitty Kat. Is that you?" She said as she got closer. Kitna leaned over Sam's shoulder and squealed in delight right in his ear. Sam cringed and covered his ears.

"Clover?" Kitna said. The girl nodded.

"It's been like two years, Kitty Kat. How'd ya meet Sam?" Lucky said, excitedly. Kitna pulled up a chair next to Sam and smiled.

"We'll I got a full scholarship here, Clover. It just so happened that I ended up being his roommate." Kitna said. Sam finally released his ears and was extremely confused of what was going on. How did his cousin know the girl that he just met earlier today? He sat up and leaned in front of the camera.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"Well, Kitty Kat and I met one day at this mechanic's convention. She was with this absolutely cute red head, which was Sunny, and I was with Jazz. She came up to me and say hi and then Jazz started talking to Sunny. I asked her how much did she know and she was like not enough. I decided to teach her some stuff that I knew and vice versa and we've been friends ever since. Especially since she was 17 and I was 18. It was nice." Lucky sighed happily at the memory. Kitna was so happy to see her mentor and friend again.

"How's Jazz been?" Kitna said.

"He's been alright. He's still mad about the thing with Sunny though."

"Of course. I would too. I love Sunny but that was too much even for him and Sides."

"Lucky! Have you see Mikaela?" Sam said. He took a chance and asked considering that Mikaela told Lucky everything that happened between her and Sam. Lucky took a sip of the drink that was sitting next to her.

"Yeah. She came over with Wheelie and Brains a few hours ago." Lucky then squinted her eyes at Sam. He sighed. Lucky then turned her web cam over to the bed that was in the corner of the room. On the bed was Wheelie and Brains, who were playing a video game. There was also a large lump on the bed, surrounded by multiple wads of used tissues. Sam felt very sad. He figured that she must have been crying thinking that he forgot about her. He promised her that when he returned from being with the autobots that he would video chat her.

"Well, there's Milkaela." She said, looking back into the camera. Lucky looked at the bottom of her screen and saw what time it was.

"Well, Sam it's late. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Lucky said, yawning and stretching. Kitna felt the effects of Lucky yawning and ended up yawning herself. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. When I get out of class."

"Right. " Lucky rolled her eyes at her cousin. She knew him a little too well. He was going to forget or let time fly passed him like he did with Mikaela. She then looked to Kitna. "Kitty Kat, hope to see you soon. Tell Sunny and Sides hey for me."

Kitna nodded and then walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Sam was about to end the chat when Lucky spoke again. She had a serious look on her face. She motioned for him to lean closer to the screen.

"Look Sam, I love Kitna a lot but you need to be careful around her." She lowered her voice to almost a whisper. Sam leaned closer and looked confused.

"Why?" He asked. He wanted to know what could have been so bad about Kitna. She seemed like a nice person. Just as she was about to speak, static covered her face. Sam couldn't see much but he could make out Lucky picking up Sigma and tossing him on the bed.

"Dammit Sigma! I told you! Your body and my computer doesn't mix!" Luck yelled. Sam rubbed his head. Yup, it was his same wonderful cousin.

"I tell you later. Just be careful."

"Okay, I will. I love you Lucky." Sam said.

"Love ya too, cuz. G'Night." Lucky said with a smile as the call was ended. Sam sighed, turned off his computer, and got up. Just as he was heading to his bags, Kitna came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up. She also had on a black tanktop with a picture of a purple heart on it and some pajama shorts that had little pictures of purple hearts on them. She climbed into her bed and laid down. Sam headed into the bathroom and changed into his night attire of a white t-shirt and some baggy, plaid, pajama pants. He brushed his teeth and then returned back into the room. Kitna was already under the covers and looked as if she was dosing off to sleep. Sam quietly walked over to his bed and got ready for a nice sleep. Well, what he thought was a nice sleep.


End file.
